


Cuando has bebido suficiente es mejor irse a casa

by Katsu_sensei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Transvestite, man dressed like a woman, transformant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Estando ebrio, Gintoki se encuentra con Katsura infiltrado en un cabaret, caracterizado como una más y bebido también.





	Cuando has bebido suficiente es mejor irse a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el resultado que elevar el nivel de alcohol en sangre y ponerse a escribir. También tiene una frase de Rajoy. Disfrútenlo.

Gintoki ya había bebido más que suficiente. De hecho debería haberse ido a su casa hace rato ya. Pero lejos de eso, cuando cerró aquel puesto en el que había tomado sake hasta que el camino daba vueltas en sus ojos, encontró unos pasos más allá, un cabaret. Entró y una serie de chicas le atendieron al instante, entre las cuales, estaba Katsura, el cual vestía un kimono y tenía el rostro maquillado.  
\- Oye Zura que haces aquí, así vestido. –Dijo Gintoki con gran dificultad para pronunciar correctamente.  
\- No es Zura, es Zurako y estoy en una misión. –Le contesto Katsura al oído en voz baja, y con dificultad para articular palabra.  
\- ¿Y qué cojones haces borracho? ¿Eh?   
\- No estoy borracho, es que me he mareado.  
\- Muy bien vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas.  
\- Déjame, he de seguir investigando.  
\- Tú no estás en condiciones, siéntate aquí conmigo. –Decía Gintoki a la vez que agarraba del brazo a Katsura para sentarlo a su lado

Una camarera trajo dos jarras de cerveza que justo al colocarlas sobre la mesa, Gintoki tomó una y la bebió entera al instante. La otra la colocó cerca de la cara de su compañero, que lo miraba seriamente con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.  
\- Bébetelo ya que se le van las vitaminas. –Ordenó Gintoki.  
\- Mierda, siempre me dejo embaucar. ¿Acaso estas intentando emborracharme para intentar propasarte?  
\- Eres gilipollas y ya estas borracho.   
\- Que no, me está dando un ictus.  
\- Qué mareo de repente, voy al baño.  
\- Espera que te acompaño. –Contestó Katsura mientras se levantaba y caminaba detrás de su compañero, al cual sujetaba por la ropa.

Mientras Gintoki se mojaba la cara con agua fría en el lavabo de los baños de hombres de aquel local; observaba de reojo como Katsura se apoyaba sobre la pared, con la mirada perdida. Una vez se hubo refrescado con la esperanza de disminuir su malestar, se miró al espejo, percatándose de la rojez de sus mejillas y su decadente estado.  
\- Debería dejar de beber. –Dijo Gintoki para sí mismo.  
\- La lluvia cae del cielo sin que se sepa exactamente por qué. –Respondió Katsura.  
\- Por cierto, si se supone que eres una mujer, ¿qué coño haces en los baños de hombres?  
\- Mierda es verdad no me había…  
Katsura no pudo seguir hablando porque escuchó a alguien tras la puerta de los aseos con intención de entrar.  
\- Viene alguien.  
\- Corre, escondámonos.

Ambos hombres se escondieron en uno de los baños y cerraron la puerta, estando muy cerca el uno del otro.  
\- ¿Y yo porque me escondo también? –Preguntó Gintoki confundido.  
\- Porque echas de menos los viejos tiempos conmigo, bésame. –Contestó Katsura mientras acercaba sus labios hacia su compañero.  
\- Quita coño, déjame. –Decía Gintoki mientras apartaba con sus brazos la cara de aquel hombre.  
\- Si viniste aquí fue porque querías solicitar mis servicios, a mí no me engañas. –Afirmaba Katsura mientras miraba fijamente a Gintoki con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas.  
\- Te va a oír ese tío que ha entrado antes. –Comentaba Gintoki mientras se giraba para colocar su oído en la puerta para comprobar que estaban solos o no.

\- Vamos a probar algo nuevo. – Dijo Katsura aprovechando para deslizar los ropajes de su compañero.  
\- Zura ¿qué cojones haces?  
\- No es Zura es Zurako. –Contestó mientras subía su kimono.  
Gintoki no supo decir que no. No sabría distinguir si aquello era fruto del efecto de alcohol o la falta de esa clase de encuentros. Lo que si tenía claro es que no negaría aquello pues en el fondo, el también deseaba revivir la compenetración con Katsura, y más si él vestía de aquella forma, pues aunque no lo admitiese, le daba cierto morbo.  
Katsura pasó a introducirse en su amigo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, ya que siempre había sido al revés. Una sensación nueva para él, emborronada por el efecto del alcohol, se arremolinó por todo su cuerpo.   
Gintoki no acostumbraba a ejercer ese papel pero en aquella ocasión le era indiferente todo, por lo que no le importaba ese proceder de su compañero. Mientras más fuerza ejercía, mas pulsiones eléctricas recorrían todo su ser. “Sigue” era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Había puesto sus manos en la puerta de aquel baño, empujándola con fuerza. “No pares”.  
Katsura abrazó a Gintoki por la espalda, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos y apretando su cara contra su espalda para dejarse ir dentro de él.

\- No me vayas a dejar así, chúpamela o algo. –Susurró Gintoki.  
Katsura se arrodillo sin decir nada, intentando recobrar su respiración normal, llevando a cabo la tarea que le habían encomendado hasta que su compañero hubo finalizado. Éste le ayudo a ponerse en pie después.  
\- Vámonos a casa, anda. –Dijo Gintoki al oído de Katsura.  
Y así, ambos hombres, salieron juntos de aquel local, sujetándose de sus respectivos hombros, caminando en la oscuridad de la noche, y procurando no caer al suelo.


End file.
